I Have a Confession
by hikawasayo
Summary: BBRae kissing in the rain. Cliché, I know, but I was bored. No longer a one-shot!
1. I Have a Confession

Author's Note: Hi there, and thanks for taking the time to read my story. This is my second BBRae (and Teen Titans) fanfic and it was based off of a (very unoriginal) Tumblr prompt, which was - you guessed it - BBRae kissing in the rain. But I was plain out of ideas on what to write for BBRae, so I just wrote this little piece of fluff. It's not the best, but I tried my best to make it unique and original (though I really don't think it is).

If you haven't yet, I suggest you go and check out my other BBRae fic, "Feelings Don't Lie". It's a fun little interview with Raven's emoticlones about Raven's thoughts on Beast Boy. There's an...interesting twist near the end, so be sure to look out for that when you're reading!

Anyway, enjoy the fluff! I'd prefer if you review, but I'm happy enough if you favorite. In fact, the fact that you're even here makes me glad. :3

All right, I'll stop rambling. Read on!

* * *

In some weird, inexplicable way, Beast Boy, as annoying as he was, had somehow worked his way into Raven's heart over the few years they had known each other on the Teen Titans.

Part of her really didn't know how she, constantly irritated by his very guts, could actually end up crushing on him for some reason. Maybe it was because he'd grown from that short, skinny boy into a taller, much stronger man, which suited her romantic tastes better. Well, he still wasn't the tallest on the team, but he towered over her now.

Maybe it was because his jokes had actually gotten funnier. Sure, he always made a bad joke or two occasionally, but most of the time, they were actually funny jokes now and not the corny stuff at all that was his humor in his earlier teenage years. Well, his humor _was_ still a bit corny sometimes, she had to admit, but the corny kind of funny.

And as she'd grown up, she realized that in Beast Boy's presence, she _did_ feel a little happier. Not by much, but he was the one who had brought out most of her rarest smiles and laughs that could have otherwise never been seen or heard by the world.

Whatever the reason had been, she liked him, though she was too afraid and proud to admit it outright. And though she had only begun to realize it, it had felt that way for weeks, though part of her wanted to (and continued to) deny it. Yes, Beast Boy still had a little bit of immaturity in him, and was still slightly reluctant to give up on his childhood, because he wanted to live it out to the fullest before it would finally be over in a few years. But his mature, responsible side was beginning to show more and more, and she quite liked that most about him. That even behind the goofy mask that concealed his lingering sadness from his parents' deaths, he could be responsible. He could be mature.

But what did all this have to do with the fact that at this moment, she was kissing Beast Boy, outside and in the rain? Out of all the places it could have been (she shuddered to think), this was where Beast Boy had to steal her first kiss.

Her memory fuzzy, she couldn't exactly remember why she was even doing this, why she was kissing a guy like Beast Boy.

Oh wait, she remembered.

They had been sitting together out on the rocks by the water on a cold, clouded night, talking about relationships. And Beast Boy had come to HER for advice on how to confess to a girl. Unbeknownst to Raven at the time, it was actually her whom he wanted to confess to.

"Why are you asking me?" she had asked, when Beast Boy had approached her. "You know you could have asked Robin, Starfire, or Cyborg. I don't know _anything_ about dating. They know much more than I do about relationships."

"Well..." Beast Boy trailed off. He couldn't come up with a valid excuse for talking to her. Well, yeah, he could have asked Robin, Starfire, or Cyborg for advice on how to confess his feelings properly to Raven, but...he wanted to try a different approach. So he just said, "I kind of felt like talking to you today."

 _Okay?_ Raven thought. Aloud, she said, "Anyway, who's this girl you want to confess to?"

Beast Boy hesitated. _Raven, the girl I want to confess to is you,_ he thought. _I just don't know if you'll like me back._ How was he going to describe Raven to herself without giving off the impression that he liked her? She was dark...mysterious...pale...liked books...

"Um...she's a friend of mine. She's kind of pale, with dark hair. And she likes books."

"She isn't a blonde?" _Funny you should say that, Beast Boy,_ she thought. _I thought the types of girls you went for were blondes._

"No, she isn't. She's actually really pretty, prettier than some of the blondes, actually. She's got the prettiest eyes you'd have ever seen. She's kind of short, but kind of skinny, too. And while she did give off the impression that she was dark when I first met her...I don't regret befriending her."

 _The girl he's talking about kind of reminds me a little of myself,_ she thought. "Do you know her name? When did you first meet her?"

Beast Boy found this a much more difficult question to answer without lying. "Um, yeah. I met her a couple years ago in Jump City. We've known each other for a while and still keep in touch."

Oblivious to the fact that Beast Boy had not told her the girl's name, Raven continued. "How old is she? Where does she live?"

"About your age. She doesn't live too far from here."

"Do you think she reciprocates your feelings? Does she love you back?"

Beast Boy paused. Raven? Loving him back? Well, it _was_ possible for her to like him back, but...

"Fat chance. I mean, we _are_ friends...but I don't think I'm her type of guy."

The clouds grew darker and drew closer together, causing a light drizzle to fall on their faces. "Well, you could always try. She might like you."

"But we're so...different."

"Different doesn't mean you can't be together." Turning towards Beast Boy, her eyes found his emerald green ones, and they locked for a brief moment before they both looked away.

Her eyes. Her bright amethyst eyes. They had always been beautiful, mesmerizing, deep. But behind them this time was some unknown, hidden feeling that he had never seen in them before. Was it...hope? Hope that Beast Boy could be happy with the girl he wanted?

"But..." Beast Boy trailed off, hearing a low rumble in the sky. They stood outside in silence, watching as the rain started falling harder.

"Beast Boy," she said after a moment, putting her hood on. "We should probably go back into the Tower. It's raining."

"Raven, not yet. Wait," Beast Boy cried out suddenly, gripping Raven's arm tightly. Raven was taken aback, surprised the strength of the grip that Beast Boy had on her.

"I need to tell you something."

He dragged Raven onto the rocks and, pulling her close, kissed her.

He was surprised to have been met with almost no resistance. She tasted the same way she smelled - she tasted of sweet vanilla tea, jasmine, and lavender. His body felt electric in the heat of the moment. He felt alive and free at last.

Raven, who had been caught completely off-guard, felt a new, unfamiliar feeling rise in her chest as she was pulled deeper and deeper into the kiss. Though part of her was screaming to get out of the rain and change into new clothes, the other part, which was deeply in love with and devoted to Beast Boy, told her to stay. And she did.

The kiss lasted a minute or so before they finally broke apart. When Beast Boy finally let go of Raven, both were breathless and speechless.

Her costume soaking wet from the rain, her face flushed maroon, and her breath hitched, it took several moments before Raven could find her voice again. And when she did, it came out in a low croak.

"Beast Boy...what was that for?"

Beast Boy, half-stunned at what he had just done, took a deep breath before he said his reply.

"That was my confession to the girl I liked."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the terrible kissing scene; I'm not very experienced in writing those types of moments. I'd really appreciate it if you gave me your feedback because I'm terrible at writing that stuff.


	2. We're in This Together

Okay, so I didn't intend to write another chapter of this story. But recently I've been inspired and motivated by all the good reviews (as well as some requests on DeviantART for an extension of the story), so I've decided to write a follow-up!

(I honestly think it's much, MUCH cringier than the first part, but oh well.)

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Raven blinked at him confusedly. "The girl you liked?"

"Yes, Raven," Beast Boy said.

"But...I'm not...I thought you were talking about a different girl -"

"Raven, I like you," Beast Boy blurted. "I've liked you for a long time, can't you see? And why? There are so many reasons. You're beautiful. Not just on the outside, but on the inside as well. You have such a pure soul and I've admired you since the day we've met. The way you're able to maintain control over your emotions. The way you're able to battle the beasts inside your head. The way you're able to even carry on after that whole mess with the prophecy and your father."

Beast Boy took in a deep breath. "I've been wanting to do this for so long, you know, but I never had the courage to do it. I was always afraid you'd reject me because I thought you thought I was some annoying creep."

"Why would you think that?" Raven asked. "You aren't a creep. Well, you might still be annoying sometimes, but you aren't a creep."

"Do you really think so? I mean, we didn't get along very well in the beginning..." Beast Boy trailed off.

"We didn't. We still don't at times. That's normal. There will always be disagreements between both of us. It's meant to be that way. But...I'm willing to give you a chance. It might sound silly, but...you've grown on me quite a bit. I don't know if it's because we've gotten to know each other more or if it's because we've both sort of grown up, but you've grown on me."

"So are you saying you -"

"Yes, Garfield," Raven said, cutting him off. "Yes. I do like you. And...yes. I do want to start a relationship. If you're a willing to try this as much as I am. And if it doesn't work, we can still be friends." She gave him a small smile.

Beast Boy watched in shock as Raven slowly intertwined her fingers in his.

"And you know what, it's been raining for quite a while. It's becoming awfully heavy, too. Why don't we head back to the tower...you and me?" Raven said.

"You and me?"

"You and me," Raven echoed, walking hand-in-hand with her new boyfriend back up to the tower and out of the rain.

* * *

Beast Boy watched closely as Raven - who, like he had, changed into a fresh new costume - poured another cup of hot tea into her porcelain mug.

 _I can't believe that Raven's actually my girlfriend_ , he thought happily to himself. _The beautiful, dark half-demoness...she's actually_ mine. _I never thought she'd actually like me._

 _Or want to be my girlfriend, for that matter._

 _Whatever it was that drew me to her,_ he continued in his head as he turned back towards the television to watch the animal show that was on, _we're going to make this work. I am hers and she is mine._

 _We're in this together._


End file.
